1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm device, and more particularly to an earthquake-alarm device that can be adjusted to adapt for different magnitudes of earthquake.
2. Description of Related Art
Earthquakes have devastated many civilizations for thousands of years, whereby catastrophic deaths and even collapses of those civilizations have occurred. One reason for such heavy loss of life is that, despite many attempts, no-one has found an accurate method or device for warning people of the magnitude of the earthquakes. Some attempts have been made to alarm people about earthquakes but they have the drawback of not being able to indicate the magnitude of that particular quake. A particular problem is that earthquakes often occur at night whereby the disaster is aggravated due to sleepers failing to appreciate the impending danger and become trapped. Thus, there is a long and unfulfilled need for an earthquake alarm device responsive to differing magnitudes of the earthquake to avert cataclysmic disaster.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an earthquake-alarm device to obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an earthquake-alarm device that is adjustable to warn of different magnitudes of earthquake. The earthquake-alarm device has a housing, an upper metal plate, a lower metal plate, a contacting device, an alarm and a power supply. The upper metal plate is attached to the housing. The lower metal plate is attached to the housing below the upper metal plate and aligns with the upper metal plate. A through hole is defined through the lower metal plate. The contacting device is arranged between the upper metal plate and the lower metal plate to electrically communicate the upper metal plate and the lower metal plate when an earthquake occurs. The contacting device has a metal rod pivotally attached to the upper metal plate and a conic weight screwed with the metal rod. The alarm is electrically connected to the upper metal plate and the lower metal plate. The power supply is electrically connected to the alarm to provide an electric power to the alarm. In such an arrangement, the upper metal plate will electrically communicate with the lower metal plate through the contacting device and the alarm will sound as earthquake occurs. In addition, because the conic weight is adjustable relative to the metal rod, the alarming device is also adjustable to adapt for different magnitudes of earthquake. The use of the alarm device is versatile.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.